Noah
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Salir de mi zona de confort ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida. No soy de las personas que se arriesgan, menos de los que toman decisiones apresuradas, pero esta vez decidí no pensar en las posibles consecuencias... (Este fic participa en el Reto #27: "Los colores del arcoíris " del foro Hogwarts a través de los años)
1. Noah

_Hola!_

 _Yo estaba esperando un reto para poder escribir._

 _Cuando comencé con esta historia, estaba pasando por unos días bastantes depresivos. Tuve que dejarla porque de otra manera el fic hubiese terminado en tragedia :( Afortunadamente, el final es bastante armonioso y convincente a mi parecer._

 _Salio en primera persona de un tirón, el protagonista es un OC emparejado con cierto mago que amo -bueno uno de ellos :3_

 _Espero que lo disfruten._

 _Nos leemos._

 _Bye._

 _ **Me ha tocado el color "Rosado":** Sexualidad._

 _ **Advertencia -¿Me pregunto si debo hacer esto a pesar todo?:** Slash, desnudez, besos entre chicos, amor y desilusiones..._

* * *

 _Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #27: "Los colores del arcoíris " del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

.

.

.

 **I**

 **Noah**

 _Sé la vida no es cuento de hadas_

 _Y vamos de la fe a la nada_

 _Tratando de sobrevivir_

 _No hay difícil camino_

 _Cuando estamos juntos tú y yo…_

(Aleks Syntek - Corazones Invencibles)

Hay demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza como para pensar en lo que estoy haciendo.

La mayoría lo tacharía de malo, indecente o inapropiado. Exposición sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

No quiero darme la oportunidad de retroceder porque sé que ante la mínima excusa lo haría.

Salir de mi zona de confort ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida. No soy de las personas que se arriesgan, menos de los que toman decisiones apresuradas, pero esta vez decidí no pensar en las posibles consecuencias. Decidí tomar el riesgo pasara lo que pasara.

Por mí.

Por mi sanidad mental.

Porque que es lo quiero.

Por primera vez, estoy pensando en mis propios deseos.

¿Por qué?

Lindsay me preguntó lo mismo ayer, yo solo bajé la mirada y no respondí.

¿Qué podría haberle dicho?

¿La verdad?

¿Cuál es la verdad de todo esto?

Soy un cobarde. Creo que esa habría sido la respuesta más acertada a todas las preguntas de mi amiga.

Realmente, no importa. No ahora.

Estoy aquí.

He elegido el peor de los sitios para una cita, la peor hora y el peor día.

Pero ya está.

No puedo ni quiero retroceder.

—¿Tu identificación?

La pregunta me hace dar un respingo y miró al hombretón lleno de tatuajes que esta frente a mí.

Parpadeo.

—¿Identificación? —repite con fastidio y voz golpeada.

Rebusco torpemente en los bolsillos del pantalón y la chaqueta hasta que finalmente encuentro lo que busco.

Se la entrego y la mira por largos segundos hasta que sus ojos se posan en mí, sonríe lascivo recorriéndome de los pies a la cabeza.

Intento mantenerme impasible, pero el nerviosismo esta llegando de una manera incontrolable a mi sistema.

Mi gran valentía se fue al caño por la actitud de este tipo, ¡Maldito idiota!

—¡Déjalo entrar o quítalo del camino!

Una milagrosa voz tras de mí interrumpe mis pensamientos.

El hombretón gruñe y me tira la identificación.

—Son 30 dólares.

Rebusco en mi bolsillo el dinero, sabía que sería caro, ¿Por qué demonios elegí este lugar? A sí, es el más popular de esta zona. Todo el dinero que me han regalado en mi cumpleaños se ha ido en la jodida entrada.

—Si no tienes podríamos arreglarlo de otra manera —mira de reojo un callejón.

Siento asco.

Por esa razón casi le tiro el dinero.

Y me muevo antes de que me diga otra estupidez.

Suspiro intentando alcanzar la tranquilidad que tenía hace escasos minutos.

La música retumba cuando abro la puerta.

Trago saliva.

 _¡Ya es suficiente!_ , me reprendo. _Existe una razón por la que estás aquí, Noah._

Es la primera vez que entro a un lugar así. Siento que hoy será la noche de mis "primeras veces", espero que sea así.

El lugar está atestado de gente, hombres para ser más precisos, moviéndose al son de una canción de Jennifer López.

Me pregunto cómo lo encontraré aquí, ni siquiera veo las caras a estas personas. A menos que este en las secciones VIP, pero aquellas cuestan mucho más dinero del que invertí. Nunca debería haber demostrado algo que no era ante él.

 _¡Maldición!_

En el colegio ya se burlaban de mí por mis bajos recursos, por estar becado y por… cualquier cosa.

Muevo la cabeza.

No.

No.

Debo alejar esos pensamientos.

Hace una semana he cumplido los dieciocho años(1) y hoy por fin he podido celebrarlos como he querido, agregándole el chico que me gusta.

Colin.

Colin es lo opuesto a mí.

Es absolutamente capaz de todo, derrite a cualquiera con sus elegantes pasos y es uno de los mejores deportistas de mi curso.

Sexy sería un eufemismo para describirle.

Me encanta.

Nadie me había gustado tanto como él.

Y oh.

Sí, soy gay. Estaba muy metido en el closet hasta hace un mes. Gracias a Colin he ido venciendo mis miedos, he ido descubriendo mi sexualidad.

Alguien me empuja hacia la pista, pero me deshago de esos extraños brazos para ir hacia la barra.

La música a cambiado y un hombre canta en tonos graves sobre la vida y la adolescencia(2).

Reviso mi bolsillo y palpo solo dos billetes. Dos miserables dólares que ni siquiera me alcanzaran para un jugo, considerando el valor de la entrada hasta respirar es caro.

Me acerco a la barra solo para orientarme y ver si logro visualizar a Colin.

La mayoría baila por lo que me es fácil hacerme de un taburete y sentarme a contemplarlo todo. Lo cierto es que debería subir al segundo piso, pero quiero familiarizarme con mi alrededor.

Todo es nuevo.

Esta vendría a ser la primera y única vez que piso una disco tan lujosa. Después, a penas y podré tener un segundo de descanso, trabajar y estudiar será difícil. Las becas cubrirán la mayoría de las cosas, pero no todo como hubiese esperado.

Miró mi reloj.

Casi son las once de la noche.

¿Qué estaría haciendo si no hubiese salido?

Seguramente estaría leyendo en mi habitación, terminando el libro de Richard Morgan(3) que saqué de la biblioteca o bien adelantando alguna tarea; estoy terminando el año y en dos meses será la graduación.

Un gran plan para un sábado en la noche.

Bufo.

Ese soy yo: aburrido, nerd y tímido.

No se que pudo ver Colín en mí, no sé por qué me envió un correo hace un mes y menos por qué aceptó una cita en este lugar.

Ahora que lo pienso con claridad. Colin ni siquiera me ha dirigido más de dos miradas en estos días, se la ha pasado con sus amigos o con algunas chicas.

¿Por qué no me di cuenta de eso antes?

 _Mierda._

Y me considero una persona que se fija en los detalles.

Intento no desilusionarme por mis derrotistas pensamientos, pero es inevitable cuando la bruma está instalándose en mí. Además de eso, he estado anormalmente depresivo. Lo único que me hace sonreír es esto. Estúpido, ¿No?

—¿Deseas beber algo?

Me giro hacia la voz femenina.

¿Cómo le digo que solo tengo dos dólares?

—¿Agua? —le comento. Me acerco a ella.

Sus ojos transmiten comprensión. Debe tener unos cinco años más que yo, es como si viera esto a diario o cada fin de semana.

Asiente alejándose.

Me giro esperando encontrar su cara.

Encuentro más que eso.

…

¿Alguna vez han tenido una decepción amorosa?

¿Les han mentido?

¿Los han humillado?

Bueno, espero que no.

El sentimiento se hunde y corroe todo: cuerpo, alma y corazón. Especialmente si tus sentimientos son puros, sin ningún tipo de mala intención. Solo ser correspondidos.

No quiero salir y verlo ahí.

Cuando me giré, lo vi. Vi. La mentira plantada tan a detalle que agradezco haberme movido rápido hacia los baños. Estoy seguro de que no alcanzó a verme, ¿Cómo podría? Tenía su lengua enterrada en la garganta de otro tipo.

El primer correo que compartimos fue tentativo y lleno de cautela por parte de ambos. Fue él quien dio el primer paso, luego de dos semanas: _Me gustas_. Obviamente era recíproco.

¿Estaba mintiendo? ¿Deseaba burlarse de mí? Debo confesar que en más de una ocasión se mofó de mí con sus amigos, ¿Por qué confié en él?

 _¡Idiota!_

Él es el chico más popular, ¿Qué podría haber esperado? Estoy seguro de que está profundamente escondido en el closet. Estaba demasiado claro y no lo vi.

Necesito salir de este baño y no volver al colegio jamás. Necesito dormir y despertar en otro lugar.

Una cosa a la vez.

La puerta se abre y una pareja enrollada entra estrepitosamente manoseándose y besándose al mismo tiempo. No se detienen en mí.

Ese es mi pase para salir, nunca me he considerado un voyerista y menos cuando apenas sé del sexo y esas prácticas.

No me lo topo en la salida y menos en los pasos que doy de regreso hacia la barra: esta un poco más concurrida. Otros bailan. La chica está atendiendo junto a otro hombre, me acercó decididamente sentándome al lado de un tipo que esta encorvado sobre su trago.

—¿Aún quieres agua? —pregunta luego de unos eternos minutos.

—Quiero lo mismo que él —suelto sin pensarlo.

Quizás beber hasta la inconciencia no sea tan mala idea.

—¿Seguro? ¿Tienes tu identificación?

Oh, otra cosa, a parte de mi cara de nerd, tengo cara de bebé.

—Si no tuviera la edad suficiente no estaría aquí.

Estoy cabreado.

Con Colin.

Con ella.

Conmigo mismo.

Por creer, por confiar, por ser tan iluso.

—Dale uno, yo invito —la voz ronca del hombre a mi lado nos interrumpe.

—De acuerdo —murmura la chica frunciendo el ceño.

Se aleja.

Ni siquiera sé lo que está tomando este tipo, pero debe ser fuerte por lo achispado que se ve.

Las luces rosadas y verdes hacen que su fisionomía se vea opacada a ante mis ojos: cabello oscuro y lentes.

—Gracias.

Se encoje de hombros volviendo su mirada al trago sobre su mano.

—Aquí tienes, whisky doble sin hielo.

Oh mierda.

No conocía nada de tragos, pero sonaba terriblemente fuerte.

—A tu salud, chico —el hombre levanta su vaso.

Lo imito.

—Es Noah. Mi nombre es Noah.

—Bueno, Noah, yo soy Harry.

Colin queda olvidado cuando Harry y yo comenzamos a hablar en susurros bajos sobre todo y nada. La música sigue retumbando a nuestro alrededor, pero no influye en nuestra charla.

Bebo poco a poco el trago, achispándome en el proceso, soltándome y relajándome. Fui tomando la confianza que Colin rasgó con su engaño. Por algún motivo, Harry logró que confiara y me olvidara de todo.

…

Algo está martillando mi cabeza.

Recuerdo haber bebido, ¿Un trago más? ¿Tal vez?

Definitivamente aquello no era lo mío. No lo volvería a repetir.

Me muevo sobre las suaves sabanas.

Abro los ojos dándome cuenta:

Primero, mis sabanas no son suaves.

Segundo, mi habitación está medio pintada de verde.

Tercero, Harry esta durmiendo a mi lado.

¡Santa jodida mierda!

Me acosté con él, me acos… y no lo recuerdo.

Frunzo el ceño.

A decir verdad, imágenes que no puedo conectar llegan a mí: Harry besándome, Harry y yo riendo, cantando, llegando a su casa, más besos, ropa fuera y…

Muevo la cabeza sonrojándome.

 _Me duele el trasero._

No recuerdo mi primera vez con un hombre. Ni siquiera se si me gusto realmente.

Soy abiertamente gay para Colin y Lindsay, pero para los demás soy el retraído nerd. Recién estoy descubriendo mi sexualidad, gustos y… no recuerdo lo que hice con este hombre.

Harry.

 _Harry Potter._

Se mueve a mi lado suspirando, tan tranquilo y relajado. Ayer, al principio, parecía estar a la defensiva y con los tragos se fue soltando.

Quién hubiera dicho que de estar absolutamente enamorado de Colin me acostaría con un total desconocido, pero no estoy arrepentido, solo confundido. Disperso en sentimientos. Disperso en pensamientos.

¿Debería irme sin siquiera hablarle? ¿Me recordará? ¿Me quedo a desayunar? Casi quise reír ante esa pregunta.

La verdad, debería irme. Mis padres deben estar echando humo por las orejas al darse cuenta de que no pasé la noche en casa, les dije que saldría con amigos -aquellos que no incluían a Lindsay ni a nadie que ellos conocieran porque estaba mintiendo-, además no podía decirles la verdad, ellos son demasiado religiosos para comprender lo que me pasa.

Bien, ahora o nunca.

Me siento en la cama intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos. La ropa esta esparcida por toda la habitación, es una amplia estancia. Un apartamento de lujo. ¿Quién es Harry Potter? Ayer me parecía una simple persona, pero ahora…

Necesito moverme.

Me levantó. El dolor en el trasero me esta matando un poco, además de la cabeza. Jamás volveré a beber algo.

El piso está helado.

Ubico mis boxers colocándomelos, me acerco a la polera negra tirada en el sillón…

—Si piensas huir sin decir adiós, deberías hacerlo con tu ropa.

Doy un respingo soltando la prenda.

Harry está mirando el techo, tiene sus anticuadas gafas puestas.

—No me di cuenta —comento tímidamente.

Es mi idea o esto es demasiado incómodo.

Él me mira.

Tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes, su pelo esta desordenado y su físico es algo trabajado, lo que puedo ver. En cambio, mi cuerpo es lo menos atrayente: soy delgado.

—Noah…

Parpadeo.

¿En que minuto se levantó? Está frente a mí, muy, _muy_ desnudo.

Aparto la mirada.

—¿Tienes algún dolor? —sus manos cálidas tocan mis hombros. Algo se contrae en mi estómago, no son nauseas.

—Cabeza —murmuro en un hilillo de voz.

Se aleja.

Su calidez me abandona.

Y me siento vacío.

Regresa a los pocos segundos con agua y unas pastillas. Acepto lo que me trae.

—Son analgésicos, te quitaran los dolores —estoy seguro de que no solo se refiere a mi cabeza.

Se sienta en la cama, aún está desnudo.

Sin pensarlo recojo su polera y me la coloco. Obviamente me queda gigante. No importa.

—¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?

—Poca cosa.

Hace una mueca.

—Vaya eso es muy alentador para mí —dice para sí mismo.

—Supongo que beber no es lo mío.

Me mira.

—Supongo. Eres demasiado joven.

Bufo.

—Habla la persona más vieja.

Se ríe. Tiene esa risa que me… muevo la cabeza. Mierda. No. No. No. No puedo estar cayendo tan rápido por un tipo que apenas conozco.

—Tengo por lo menos diez años más que tú y he vivido _más_ cosas que la mayoría —murmura lo último. Creo que habla de la experiencia y no precisamente en el sexo.

—Para mí te vez bien.

—Gracias.

—Debo irme.

—¿Siempre vas a ese lugar?

—No —le respondo cuando ubico mi pantalón—. La verdad, es que cumplí dieciocho hace una semana y ya que tuve tiempo y dinero decidí celebrar —me encojo de hombros.

—¿Aún vas al colegio? —su pregunta es casi tímida.

—Sí, en dos meses me graduó.

Lo miro.

—Contrariamente a lo que puedes pensar no te acostaste con un niño, a pesar de que no tengo tanta experiencia soy más maduro que la mayoría de mis compañeros. Lindsay dice que…

Se acerca.

Y me callo casi de inmediato.

Su desnudez me incomoda.

—¿No tienes tanta experiencia?

—S-sí, eso dije.

—Eso quiere decir, ¿Te habías acostado con alguien?

—Yo…

—Lo supuse.

Su cuerpo se pega al mío. Creo que este hombre tiene las cosas demasiado claras.

Lamentablemente, yo no.

Es por eso por lo que lo beso.

Y toda mi pérdida de memoria se refresca con nuevos recuerdos.

…

 _1 año después…_

No volví a verlo después de ese día.

Me pidió mi número de teléfono, pensé que me llamaría, pero perdí cualquier ilusión cuando fueron pasando las semanas.

Aquel día, llegué más tarde a casa de lo que tenía pensado. Harry me retuvo, no es que yo me hubiese quejado, en su lujoso apartamento. Descubrí que era un hombre absolutamente solitario, y eso que estuve solo horas con él. Reservado y retraído en ciertos momentos, como si hubiese sufrido mucho en el pasado, como si constantemente estuviese luchando contra algo en su interior.

Pero cuando se centraba en mí, era como si fuese su todo y nada más importara a su alrededor. Me amó, me acarició y besó con devoción. No tenía la experiencia suficiente para saber si estaba mintiendo o no, menos para confiar en que me llamaría al día siguiente, pero decidí creerle.

Cuando entré a mi casa, mamá tenía su típico discurso preparado. Básicamente me restregó mi irresponsabilidad, mi falta de respeto con ellos y mi incapacidad de compromiso. Yo aún estaba rodeado por la burbuja llamada Harry Potter, no le presté atención. Pero ella, como cualquier madre, me escaneó con detenimiento dándose cuenta de que algo había diferente en mí. _"El demonio te ha profanado, mijo"_ , creo eso pensaba, pero no dijo nada. Dejó que me fuera a mi habitación.

Como dije, no supe más de Harry y volví a ser el nerd tímido por lo que me quedaba de colegio. Colin siguió ignorándome como si nunca hubiesen existido nuestras conversaciones, siguió flirteando y besando a cuanta chica se le ponía enfrente. Contrariamente a lo que puedan pensar, no me dolió verlo, de hecho, sentí pena por él y su círculo de mentiras.

Parte de mi estaba en las clases, en las actividades y libros que leía, la otra parte estaba en lo que había pasado con Harry. Y aunque sabía que no podía aferrarme a su recuerdo, mis pensamientos deparaban en él sin quererlo. No solo sexualmente, sino en cómo estaría. Cuando lo dejé, fingió dormir y yo acepté que lo hiciera.

Me gradué. Un anormalmente frío jueves. Recibí diplomas y felicitaciones por profesores y mis padres. Lindsay y yo decidimos celebrarlo, le pedí que fuéramos al mismo sitio que fui la vez pasada. Bien, prometí no volver ahí, pero tenía que mantener la esperanza de encontrarlo.

No tuve suerte.

Ligué con algunos chicos, Lindsay fue una fiel acompañante y amiga.

De cierta manera, sabía que no debía aferrarme a una ilusión. Un hombre como él, fijarse en mí, cuando puede tener a cualquiera. Que nos hayamos acostado no significaba que debiésemos relacionarnos.

Colin volvió a escribirme, pero ni siquiera me importaba. Entrar en su círculo significaba mentiras. Le mentía a mis padres, sí, pero mi alrededor, mi amiga, sabían lo que yo era. Sabían de mi sexualidad.

Mi solicitud para entrar a la universidad fue aceptada.

Pasé de vivir con mis padres a vivir en la residencia donde tenía mayor independencia, ellos aún no saben que soy gay.

Y un día, un inusual lluvioso día, Harry me llamó.

Desde ese momento, han pasado casi cuatro meses.

Una llamada bastó para volver a ilusionarme y ponerme en camino de vuelta, su voz sonaba muy insegura y temerosa. Hablamos un poco y quedamos en vernos.

Verlo fue… increíble. Estábamos en un lugar público, mantuve mis reservas cuando lo saludé. Cuando comenzamos a hablar fue como si nunca nos hubiésemos dejado de ver, él se relajó y yo también.

Después de eso, seguimos en contacto, llamándonos y encontrándonos en su apartamento. Harry no me contaba mucho de su rutina, a veces desaparecía por días y volvía como si nada pasara.

No desconfiaba de él, de hecho, le tenía una fe casi ciega. Algo absurdo teniendo en cuenta los meses que pase sin verlo y las pocas cosas que me contaba.

Los meses transcurrieron, teníamos una relación muy bonita, pero cada vez que le preguntaba por su familia, sus amigos o su trabajo cambiaba el tema.

Estaba al borde.

Ya no lo soportaba.

Estallé.

Peleamos.

Estuvo una semana sin hablarme.

Hoy cuando nos volvimos a ver, él me llamó, su mejilla estaba con un moretón y sus manos rasmilladas.

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que me dijo cuando me abrazo.

—Tienes que confiar en mí, las cosas no pueden ser tan malas.

Me besa.

—No solo te lo contaré, te lo mostraré. Necesito que me abraces y confíes en mí. Espero que… —aprieta los labios— podamos seguir con nuestra relación después de esto.

No entiendo a lo que refiriere.

Me aferra a él y susurra algo.

De pronto, siento un vuelco en el estómago y veo estrellitas, y no precisamente por un orgasmo.


	2. Harry

Hello!

Sip, después de meses he decidido terminar esta historia.

Espero les guste :'*

Bye.

P/d: Olvidé mencionarlo, pero la historia en el capítulo anterior transcurre en el **2010** , pero en este ya están en el 2011 (y, bueno, parte del 2010). Por lo tanto, Noah tiene 19 años y Harry, 31 años.

* * *

 _Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

* * *

.

.

.

 **II**

 **Harry**

 _Hoy te pido no pierdas confianza_

 _Aunque sientas que la luz se apaga_

 _Aquí yo sigo junto a ti_

 _Si nos lleva el destino_

 _Lo mejor está por venir_

 _(Aleks Syntek - Corazones Invencibles)_

Hay demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza.

No hay alcohol que me ayude a superar las pérdidas que he vivido, pérdidas a las que no puedo acostumbrarme. No importan los años, siempre están ahí. Son constantes, como respirar o beber agua, pero más dolorosas.

Estoy a la deriva en un mundo que me alaba con cada paso que doy, pero no puedo evitar sentirme ahogado con cada gesto. No lo merezco.

Hice cosas.

Cosas buenas.

Cosas _malas_.

Tomé decisiones, acertadas y erradas, pasando a llevar a más de alguien.

No puedo evitar pensar en los resultados opuestos. En lo que hubiera pasado si…

Y todo esto me está ahogando y angustiando. Todo a la vez.

Es insano.

Pero perdí tanto y a tantos que es imposible no torturarme con ello.

A duras penas, y solo porque me convencieron, decidí tomar el curso de Auror sin siquiera terminar Hogwarts. La propuesta estaba ahí, pero no tenía pensado hacerlo. Andrómeda fue la voz que escuché y acaté sus consejos.

¿Fue lo mejor? Quizás. Robards me da misiones tan extenuantes, largas y peligrosas que siempre estoy a punto de agradecerle esos detalles. Sin ser irónico. Las necesitaba. O pensé que lo hacía. Yendo a esos inhóspitos lugares podía augurar que jamás volvería a mi apartamento. Pensaba que al tomar cualquiera, ese sería mi destino. Eso me tranquilizaba.

Y lo digo en tiempo pasado porque en este círculo de viciosa monotonía que era mi vida, apareció una arista. Una pequeña arista que ha revolucionado mis días.

Noah.

 _Noah Reeve*._

Sucedió sin siquiera pensarlo, sucedió una noche en que el peso fue demasiado para mis hombros y no lo estaba tolerando muy bien a solas en mi apartamento. Los demonios suelen aparecer en los momentos menos indicados.

Pensé que vivir en el mundo muggle haría las cosas más sencillas, pero alejarme y estar solo no fue tan bueno como suponía.

Salí esa noche sin ningún rumbo en mente, solo me metí al primer sitio que encontré. Bebí lo más fuerte que había. Llevaba dos tragos cuando sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado y sin siquiera pensarlo me vi invitándole un trago.

Las luces solo me permitieron ver pequeños fragmentos de su rostro, evidentemente era un hombre.

Bebimos.

Y desperté en la cama con él.

Sentí su presencia mucho antes de que se comenzara a remover a mi lado y mientras se vestía lo observé.

Me había acostado con un _niño_. Estaba tan jodido que ni siquiera me percaté de quien era mi compañero de cama.

—Si piensas huir sin decir adiós, deberías hacerlo con tu ropa.

Aquellas palabras fueron las primeras que salieron de mi boca, Noah soltó mi polera y me miró con ojos asustados.

Ginny fue mi última y desastrosa relación hace algunos años. En algún momento de este tiempo me había metido con uno o dos chicos, pero no sabía que me iban hasta que desperté con él, sinceramente lo pensé, pero no dejé que el sentimiento fluyera con todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza.

—No me di cuenta.

Su voz solamente me confirmó el error que había cometido, me había metido con un _niño_. Un lindo niño de cabello oscuro y ojos chocolate.

—Noah…

Me levanté colocándome a su lado. Me percaté de su incomodidad, pero obvié mi desnudes y le pregunté si tenía algún dolor logrando que me mirara cuando le toqué los hombros. Contestó afirmativamente por lo que fui a buscar algunos analgésicos y se los entregué con un vaso de agua.

Cuando terminó, me alejé, para darle espacio y evitar tocarlo nuevamente.

Noah se movió y tomó mi polera colocándosela. Le quedaba gigante.

—¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?

—Poca cosa.

Su respuesta me golpeó. Evidentemente era la primera vez que bebía.

—Vaya eso es muy alentador para mí.

—Supongo que beber no es lo mío.

Su mirada transmite todas las respuestas que había supuesto.

 _Inexperiencia._

Inexperiencia en todo su esplendor.

—Supongo. Eres demasiado joven.

Bufa.

 _Es adorable._

—Habla la persona más vieja —me reprocha frunciendo el ceño.

Rectifico.

Es absolutamente _adorable_.

Me rio ante mis pensamientos.

Tengo treinta años y no puedo estar cayendo por un _niño_.

—Tengo por lo menos diez años más que tú y he vivido más cosas que la mayoría —murmuro.

—Para mí te vez bien.

—Gracias.

—Debo irme —señala la puerta. Puedo ver como su mirada vaga por mi habitación.

—¿Siempre vas a ese lugar? —me atrevo a preguntar.

—No —responde buscando algo en el suelo—. La verdad, es que cumplí dieciocho hace una semana y ya que tuve tiempo y dinero decidí celebrar —se encoje de hombros.

—¿Aún vas al colegio? —pregunto tímidamente. ¡Oh Santo Merlín! Esto me confirma que me he metido con un niño.

—Sí, en dos meses me gradúo.

Me mira.

Sus ojos achocolatados brillan.

—Contrariamente a lo que puedes pensar no te acostaste con un niño, a pesar de que no tengo tanta experiencia soy más maduro que la mayoría de mis compañeros. Lindsay dice que…

Mi mente se perdió en la palabra "experiencia".

Fue inevitable, él es como un imán. Solo llevamos horas juntos.

—¿No tienes tanta experiencia? —pregunto recordando lo anterior.

—S-sí, eso dije.

—Eso quiere decir, ¿Te habías acostado con alguien?

—Yo…

—Lo supuse.

Me pego a su cuerpo.

Y al final, resulta que me atrae más de lo que pensaba.

Me besa. Ya no hay rastro de timidez ni de pudor.

Todo fluye cuando nuestros labios se tocan.

…

 _1 año después…_

No volví a verlo después de ese día.

Después la extenuante sesión de sexo que habíamos tenido, Noah se quedó dormido por algunas horas. Y en algún punto de todo lo anterior, le pedí su número de teléfono.

Estúpido, ¿No?

Estoy seguro de que Noah me lo dio solo por cortesía. Le llevaba más de diez años, ¿Por qué se fijaría en alguien _tan_ mayor?

Sentí ligeros movimientos en la cama y pisadas desnudas por el piso.

Fingí dormir.

Fingí que no me importaba si se iba o no. Me aferré a creerlo porque no deseaba ilusionarme con alguien como Noah, con un niño que a penas y estaba comenzando a vivir la vida.

Si él supiera todo lo que he pasado, lo que soy y en el punto en el que estoy. Se horrorizaría.

De todas maneras, nunca les había dicho a mis conquistas, las pocas que hubo, que era mago. A mis once años dudé cuando me lo dijeron, imaginen a una persona más adulta; que solo ha visto magia por televisión o por algún farsante haciendo trucos. Odiaría ver su reacción y que me rechazara.

De hecho, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba pensando en ello. No pensaba decirle a Noah cosas de mi vida, no pensaba en el cómo una pareja estable ni mucho menos.

Después de ese hecho, volví a la rutina. Levantarme temprano, ir al Ministerio, tomar misiones y desaparecer por días, llegar a casa comer algo y dormir hasta el otro día.

Rutina.

Simple y llana rutina.

Los fines de semana que tenía libre los ocupaba para ir a cenar con Ron o Hermione. Mis amigos habían decidido separarse luego de cinco años de relación, la razón de su ruptura había destruido la amistad que habían mantenido. Ninguno de ellos dio un motivo, siempre he pensado que hubo una infidelidad de por medio. No quise indagar más allá.

Ambos estaban rehaciendo sus vidas.

—Estoy feliz de encontrarme contigo un sábado. Por general, siempre estas ocupado —Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

La cafetería que había elegido estaba con mucha gente.

Hermione me había obligado, _arrastrado_ , a un lugar nuevo. Una cafetería que tenía un rico pastel de limón, según ella.

—Las misiones me quitan mucho tiempo.

—No deberías trabajar tanto.

—Lo dice la persona que está prorrogando ley tras ley —levanto una ceja—. Tú eres igual de imparable que yo, Herm.

—Pero hasta yo tengo un límite.

Nos quedamos en silencio cuando nuestros pedidos llegaron.

—¿Cómo está Ron?

La cuestión era esa.

No hablaban entre ellos y me se sentía como el mensajero.

—Está en Alemania. Su equipo estará una temporada allá. Cuando lo vi se veía bien, feliz de conocer ese lugar.

—Me alegro —sonrió levemente.

—Sí, él está bien. Está saliendo con Luna —le comento.

No se sorprende. En cambio, sonríe. Una sonrisa real.

—Linda pareja. Yo también estoy saliendo con alguien.

Eso me sorprende gratamente.

Hermione y yo somos imparables, ya lo mencioné. ¿En qué minuto comenzó una relación?

—¿Quién si se puede saber?

—Oliver Wood.

—Wow… eso es… genial. ¿Cómo sucedió?

—Fue a presentar un proyecto al Ministerio y me lo encontré en los pasillos —se encogió de hombros—. Una cosa llevó a la otra y fuimos a tomar un café. Nos hemos estado viendo desde hace un mes.

—Me alegro, Herm.

—¿Y tú, Harry?

Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decirle?

Me acosté con un niño y no lo he visto, aunque he pensado mucho en él.

—No hay nadie.

Ella revolvió su café antes de mirarme a los ojos.

—Estaba equivocada. Me estaba enfocando mucho en el trabajo y dejaba mi vida de lado, con Oliver siento que debería trabajar menos. Me encanta tener sábados y domingos libres porque sé que lo veré y estaremos juntos. Deberías trabajar menos y salir más —me aconseja.

—Ser Auror es muy extenuante. Tú sabes que las misiones pueden llevar días o semanas. Robards no estaría de acuerdo en que bajará mis horas —reí ante la idea.

—Quizás, pero podrías tener más cuidado al momento de elegir —eleva una ceja. Sí, ella sabe.

Y tiene razón.

Hermione siempre tiene razón en las cosas que dice.

—Lo pensaré.

Rueda los ojos.

—Siempre dices lo mismo. Al final, solo logramos vernos una vez al mes como mucho. ¡No es vida! —suspira.

Me encojo de hombros.

Miro brevemente por la ventana, es jueves y está lloviendo. Es algo inusual a estas alturas del mes.

—Debo ir al tocador.

Dejo que Hermione se vaya.

Saco el teléfono y sin pensarlo mucho busco el número de Noah. Lo grabé en el mismo momento que él me lo dio.

Mi dedo tiembla cuando pulso "llamar".

El pitido salta al instante. Bien. Solo debe contestar.

— _¿Hola?_

—¿Noah?

— _Uhm, sí, ¿Con quién hablo?_

—Soy Harry.

La conversación de ese día habrá durado dos minutos más o menos. Me disculpé por no llamarle antes y le pedí vernos. Increíblemente, él aceptó.

Desde ese momento han pasado cuatro meses, todo ha sucedido tan rápido. Las cosas entre nosotros se han dado perfectamente.

Nos volvimos a ver en un lugar público, el mismo al que había ido con Hermione esa vez, y nos saludamos cortésmente. Cuando comenzamos a hablar, fue como si nunca hubiésemos dejado de hacerlo. El nerviosismo se esfumó tan pronto como había aparecido.

Seguimos en contacto y viéndonos. De los lugares públicos pasamos a mi apartamento donde me encargaba de amar a Noah completamente.

 _Amar_.

Pensaba que era algo que no experimentaría después de todo lo que había pasado. Con Ginny sentí algo similar, pero con Noah todo era distinto.

Él no veía al gran Harry Potter, el héroe.

Él solo veía a _Harry_.

Me sonreía y besaba con pasión y ternura. Solo se preocupaba de estar conmigo en los tiempos que tenía, ya estaba en la universidad. Y yo… yo debía mentirle cuando tomaba alguna misión y me iba a otro lugar.

Los meses siguieron pasando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos afanamos en una relación que me tenía muy feliz.

Lamentablemente, las cosas nunca se mantienen así, Noah estaba empeñado en saber más de mí. Lo cual implicaba hablarle de lo que era realmente, un mago. Tenía ciertos reparos en ello, ya me había imaginado distintos escenarios en donde le contaba la verdad y solo en uno él se lo tomaba bien.

Me negaba a decírselo.

Él no soportó más y peleamos.

Al día siguiente, tomé una misión en Irlanda.

No ayudó. Estar peleados me hacía más torpe y estar menos concentrado. A pesar de conseguir lo que pretendíamos, me hirieron. Conseguí un moretón en la mejilla y varios ramillos en las manos, pecho y espalda.

Lo llamé.

Había tomado una decisión. Las consecuencias las asumiría por no sincerarme con él desde el principio. Quizás, hubiese dolido menos.

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que dije. Él me abrazó.

—Tienes que confiar en mí, las cosas no pueden ser tan malas.

Me besó.

—No solo te lo contaré, te lo mostraré. Necesito que me abraces y confíes en mí. Espero que… —aprieto los labios— podamos seguir con nuestra relación después de esto.

Él me mira dudoso, pero acepta. Lo abrazo y murmurando algo desaparecemos.

…

Hay un ligero estremecimiento en su cuerpo cuando llegamos al punto de aparición de Hogsmeade.

Toma una respiración antes de mirarme con esos ojos achocolatados que tanto me gustan.

—¿Qu-qué has hecho? —su voz suena temblorosa con un ligero tartamudeo. Sé que está bastante mareado y confundido.

Agarro sus manos para evitar que entre en pánico.

—Estoy confiando en ti —atino a decir. A veces, una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Podría habérselo dicho, pero estaba seguro de que no me creería.

Parpadea.

Intenta soltarse. Y mientras los hace mira a su alrededor.

Finalmente dejo que se aleje cuando veo el espectáculo que estamos dando. Lo sigo de cerca.

Sale del callejón topándose inmediatamente con el gentío que esas horas recorre las calles, pero no es eso lo que capta su atención. Faltan poco más de un mes para Navidad y todo está decorado para la ocasión: el Árbol de Navidad que está en medio es gigante y está encantado para que cada figurita se mueva.

Noah jadea cuando dos adolescentes con varitas en mano se persiguen, chillan e inofensivos hechizos salen disparados.

Está petrificado.

Parpadea y mira con atención a cada persona, objeto y animal que pasa por nuestro lado.

Tocó su hombro y él pega un tumbo. Está completamente asustado.

Sus ojos están desorientados por las cosas que ha visto.

—Vamos —le murmuró.

Dócilmente deja que lo lleve. Dócil solo porque está en shock.

Esperaba esas reacciones, de hecho, esperaba unas peores.

Como todo ha salido más o menos como lo planeaba, lo llevo a Las Tres Escobas, madame Rosmerta me tiene reservada una mesa apartada de todos los curiosos.

En pocos minutos estamos en el lugar, ella nos recibe con una sonrisa y nos dirige hacia nuestra mesa.

Noah se sienta y sus ojos se disparan inevitablemente hacia las personas que beben y conversan animadamente. Todos vistiendo túnicas.

—Disfruten chicos.

Madame Rosmerta deja dos cervezas de mantequilla frente a nosotros.

Muevo la mano provocando un _muffliato_ no verbal. No quiero que nadie oiga nuestra conversación.

—¿Dónde estamos? —sus manos se aprietan en el costado de la mesa. Veo su intención de levantarse e irse.

—Estamos en Hogsmeade.

—¿Qué es _Hogsmeade?_

Suspiro.

Bien, ahora o nunca.

—Es un pueblo mágico —lo miro a los ojos—. Noah, yo soy mago.

Me mira con los ojos entornados.

—¿Mago? —me pregunta y luego desvía la mirada. Se lleva las manos a la cara—. Si querías terminar conmigo deberías haber ideado una excusa mejor. ¿Mago? ¿Qué estupidez es esa? Te pido que confíes en mí y me cuentas esa mentira —suelta enojado golpeando ligeramente la mesa.

Temo que se vaya y hablo apresuradamente:

—Es verdad, soy mago. No te mentiría con algo así y si te lo digo hasta ahora es porque confió en ti. Y de ninguna manera quiero terminar contigo.

Frunce el ceño.

—Los únicos magos que conozco son farsantes. ¿Cómo puede existir un mundo paralelo al que vivo?

—Puede porque solo las potencias más grandes del mundo muggle saben del mundo mágico.

—¿Mundo _muggle_?

—Personas sin magia.

—Oh. Entonces, soy un _muggle_ —suena decepcionado—. Quiero irme. Ahora.

—Noah.

—Por favor… _esto_ es demasiado. ¿Qué viene ahora? ¿Me dirás que fuiste a un súper _mágico_ colegio? O ¿Qué eres un héroe? Lo pregunto por la forma en la que la gente te mira. ¿Me dirás que no has traído a ningún _muggle_ aquí?

Harry parpadeo.

Si lo pensaba eran demasiadas las cosas que tendría que contarle a Noah. El chico se desesperaría y se iría.

—No he confiado en nadie tanto como para hacerlo —contesto—. El día que nos conocimos, pensé en todas las cosas que nos separaban por eso te dejé ir. Y, después, tuve la necesidad hablar contigo porque no podía sacarte de mi cabeza. Pensé en la suerte que tenía cuando aceptaste verme y aún ahora sigo pensando lo mismo —lo miro. Él me está prestando atención—. Tengo diez años más que tú. Mostrarte esto —señalo nuestro alrededor— no es lo que más temo. Temo que encuentres a alguien más joven o de tu edad y me dejes.

Traga saliva.

Toma el vaso de cerveza de mantequilla llevándoselo a los labios. Bebe un poco y lo deja donde mismo.

—Lo siento. Esto es demasiado y… ¿Tú sientes temor? —me pregunta—, me pediste el número de teléfono y solo quería que me llamaras, pero… ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo? Tienes un apartamento de lujo y tendrías a cualquiera con solo chasquear los dedos. ¿Me hablas de inseguridad? Bueno, soy la persona más insegura que puede existir. Esto es demasiado y a la vez todo nuevo. Yo… ¡Joder! ¡Estoy saliendo con un mago! —suelta una risita nerviosa.

Estiro mi mano sobre la mesa. Él solo tarda un segundo en entrelazarla con la mía.

Esto es más de lo que podría pedir.

—Confía en mí. Te contaré todo lo que soy y lo que he hecho, pero ahora sería demasiado.

—De acuerdo. No se lo diré a nadie y, aunque, Lindsay sea mi amiga tampoco.

Suspiro aliviado.

No fue tan malo.

Bebo de mi cerveza de mantequilla.

Abro la boca para preguntarle por otra cosa y un flash nos interrumpe. Al instante esa persona es sacada.

Mierda y yo que deseaba privacidad.

—¿Quién eres tú aquí y porque nos han fotografiado? —su rostro adquiere un todo rosa.

—Larga historia —respondo.

—Entonces, eres famoso. ¿Eso saldrá en alguna revista?

—Lo más probable —cierro los ojos—. Mañana todos sabrán que estoy saliendo con alguien.

Noah se levanta.

Rodea la mesa y me besa.

—Te quiero, Harry.

—También te quiero, Noah.

El futuro es incierto.

Todavía hay cosas que nos pueden unir o separar, pero estoy seguro de estar haciendo las cosas bien.


End file.
